¿Enemigos?
by Sacamay13
Summary: (No voy a dar detalles) Kira es una chica de 16, que vuelve a casa tras un largo viaje, y pasan cosas...
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de empezar, voy a deciros que, las tortugas no me pertenecen y hago esto para entreteneros ;D**

**Se que me han dicho que hiciera otras historias, y eso, y un día aburrida, pensé en una historia, primero pensé en hacer un cómic, pero me arrepentí. Y decidí escribirla aquí.**

**Nada pues aquí va:**

* * *

***Punto de vista de Kira***

Había pasado 10 años desde que desaparecí porque mi padre me mandó al entrenamiento en la otra punta de Japón. Mi hermana, estaba ocupadísima con los planes de mi padre en Nueva York. Y el clan funcionaba mejor. Mi padre me envió un mensaje en el que pedía que volviese, así que me envió el avión privado, que me llevaría con ellos.

Para entenderlo todo hay que mirar hacia cuando era un bebé. Mi hermana solo unas horas mayor que yo, ya había nacido,yo nací después, según mi padre, yo no me acuerdo. Mi madre murió, en manos de otro señor, así que mi padre se ocupó solo de nosotras. Pasados unos años, mi hermana y yo estábamos muy unidas, hasta que mi padre decidió enviarme con nuestro clan del norte para entrenarme. Pasó el tiempo y mi padre descubrió el paradero de aquel, malvado señor que mató a nuestra madre y fue a eliminarlo de una vez por todas. Lo más extraño es que ese señor, tiene cuatro hijos, según los 123 mensajes que me mandó mi padre sobre el mismo tema, y que además son Tortugas, ridículo, pero cierto.

Llegué al moderno edificio en el que se encontraba mi padre en Nueva York. Acompañado por seres extraños, DogPound y Fishface, contando con el loco de Baxter Stockman. Me adentré en la sala, en la que estaba y me arrodillé ante él como de costumbre.

-Hola, Padre, he vuelto como ordenaste.

-Kira, hija, me alegro de que hayas vuelto.- Dijo dándose una vuelta- Tu hermana está impaciente por verte, pero ahora está en una misión contra las tortugas.

Me levanté del frío suelo, una duda me invadía mis pensamientos.

-Padre... ¿son reales esas.. tortugas?

-Acaso yo mentiría a mi propia hija.- se acercaba a mi, poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

-No.. pero, es que no me lo creo.

-¡PADRE, HAN ESCAPADO!- Interrumpió en la sala Karai, enfadada, luego se fijó en mí- ¿Kira?

-Hola..- Le saludé con un leve movimiento, sin dudarlo ella me abrazó.

-Que bien que volviste a casa.

-¿¡Cómo es eso!?-Dijo elevando fuertemente la voz-¡¿No les habrás dejado escapar?!

-No...

-Fuera Karai, fuera. Y llévate a tu hermana de paso. Quiero estar solo.-Ordenó.

Salimos, Karai, es decir mi hermana, me llevó a su dormitorio.

***Punto de vista de Karai***

La vuelta de Kira a casa me alegró, ser la única chica del clan, es horrible, y aún más aguantando las broncas de nuestro padre, por no conseguir atrapar a las tortugas. Seguramente que con ella todo cambiaría a mejor. Mi hermana "pequeña" no llevaba una ropa adecuada para estar en el clan, que estábamos en este momento. Así que yo de buena hermana "mayor" le dí algo de mi ropa. Que no me ponía casi nunca, bueno nunca.

Un traje parecido al mio y una capa negra, que quedaba genial con su tono de pelo (castaño) y sus ojos (marrones) de paso, le arreglé el pelo y le pinté el rayo rojo del ojo. Ahora si parecía del clan.

Ella se sentó en mi cama, y yo en la suya colocada enfrente de la mía.

-Hermana, ¿papá siempre se comporta así?- me preguntó

-Si, y mucho cuando se trata de las tortugas o de Hamato Yoshi.

-Sabes, ya no soporto las tortugas esas, y ni siquiera las he conocido.- me respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos- no hace más que hablar de eso, y además que seguro que me envió aquí para ayudarte a atraparlas por fin.

-Ya..-me decepcioné.

Un ninja del clan, llamó a la doble puerta del dormitorio.

-Pasa...-Ordené

-El maestro Shredder ordena que vayáis, tiene una misión para las dos.

-Ahora vamos.- Le respondí, este ninja cerró la puerta y desapareció de nuestra vista.

-Seguro que es de esas tortugas- se quejó Kira.

-Seguro-

-Se lo voy a decir. Enserio- Se atrevió valientemente.

-No... no se lo digas, o nos echará una bronca que...

-Lo siento, pero llevo aquí unas horas y ya no lo soporto más.

Caminamos hasta entrar en la sala, en la que nuestro padre nos recibía. Con una sonrisa maligna en la cara.

***Punto de vista de Kira***

Nos arrodillamos, mi padre se disponía a explicar nuestra tarea.**  
**

-Hijas mías, tengo una tarea para vosotras, se trata de las tortugas...- Yo no soportaba que estuviese hablando de eso quería hacer otra cosa así que aunque mi hermana me hubiese dicho anteriormente que no dijera nada.

-Padre- le interrumpí como si nada- No quiero hacer esto, que tal si...- Empecé a contar, mi hermana empezó a hacerme señales para que lo dejase, pero yo no hice caso.- .. hiciéramos otras cosas, en familia, como lo que sale en las pelis y eso, algo que no hemos hecho...- Mi padre empezó a enfadarse.

-¡AQUÍ LO QUE SE HACE LO DIGO YO Y PUNTO!- Gritó, como si nada. Me giré de brazos cruzados, y empecé a llorar.

-Gracias, por esta calurosa bienvenida- dije sarcásticamente, y salí de allí corriendo, el primer día y ya estaba enfadado conmigo.

Salí del edificio y corrí evitando todo tipo de gente. Subí un edificio en el que me instalé, me senté agarrando mis rodillas y mirando la ciudad, mientras pequeñas lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas poco a poco.

* * *

**Ya sé que ha sido corto este principio, pero es que mi hermano quiere jugar conmigo a "nickelodeon Teenager Mutant Ninja Turtles" de la Wii, y es muy impaciente. **

**Ahora como esta historia contiene romance, la chica se debe de enamorar de una de estas tortugas:**

**Leonardo, Raphael o Michaelangelo.**

**Díganlo en los comentarios, espero impaciente todos los rewiews y esperaré a ellos para decidir quien. Vosotros decidís la historia.**

**Espero que os haya gustado ;D **


	2. Chapter 2

**El ganador de la pregunta del capítulo anterior fue Raphael, por mayoría. Gracias por responder ;D.**

* * *

***Punto de vista de Kira***

Por qué mi padre nos trató así, tan de repente, ¿porqué? sin ninguna razón, ¿tanto daño habían creado las tortugas y Hamato Yoshi a nuestra familia? ¿Tanto que mi padre no podía pasar un solo día o momento sin pensar en como derrotarlos? Estoy harta, arranqué el símbolo del clan que llevaba puesto en el traje y lo tiré lejos, no quería volver a verlo más, ese absurdo símbolo de un pie en un círculo. Y volví a sentarme en la orilla de aquel edificio alto de Nueva York.

***Punto de vista de Leonardo***

Tocaba la patrulla nocturna de aquella noche, April, nos había avisado de un nuevo fichaje en el clan, así que nosotros decidimos ir a echar un vistazo. Miramos por los edificios, hasta encontrar el símbolo del clan del Pie, tirado en la carretera, miramos arriba y lo encontramos, al fichaje, no sabía si era una chica o un chico, llevaba una capa con capucha.

-Bien, April, tenía razón, el clan tiene un nuevo fichaje para el equipo, así que debemos atraparlo.-Dije

-¿Y que hacemos listo?-Se me quejó Raphael.

-Pues muy fácil, está mirando hacia allí, a si que podríamos cogerlo por la espalda.- Dije, se me había ocurrido un buen plan.

-A ver Bobonardo, si es el nuevo fichaje será muy bueno, y no será tan tonto como para caer en ese absurdo plan.- Volvió a quejarse Raphael.

-¿Y porqué no lo piensas tú, si tienes una idea mejor?- Le dije enfadado.

-Mira, es la mejor idea que has tenido en todo el día.

-Chicos, déjenlo-Nos interrumpió Donnie, que nos paró antes de empezar a pelear.- Hagamos el plan de Leo, si funciona bien, si no pensaremos algo...

-Gracias Donnie.

Entonces, hicimos nuestro plan subimos al edificio como ninjas que somos y le sorprendimos por la espalda.

***Punto de vista de Kira***

Pensaba en irme ya a otro lugar, cuando al girarme, después de tranquilizarme y pensar, las tortugas aquellas me sorprendieron. Eran reales, existían, y sí eran cuatro, con cintas de colores: Rojo, Azul, Violeta y naranja. Uno de ellos llevaba unos sais, el otro un par de Katanas, bien cuidadas por cierto, otro un bastó bo, y finalmente, dos nunchakus.

-¡Es una chica!¡A por ella!

No tenía otra cosa que hacer, así que decidí saltar y correr del edificio, a casa, esperando una gran bronca de parte de mi padre, y una espera de mi hermana Karai. Entré en nuestro edificio, intentando escaquearme de mi padre, y fui al dormitorio de Karai y mio. Allí estaba mi hermana.

-¿A dónde fuiste?

-Fui a un edificio...

-¿Y el símbolo del clan?

-Ups.. es verdad..

-¿Qué pasó hermana?

-Pues la verdad es que me encontré con las tortugas.- Dije en lo que me tiraba hacia atrás en mi cama.- Y fue maravilloso.

-¿No te habrás enamorado?

-¿Por qué dices eso hermana?

-Se te nota en la cara..

-Bueno, si, ese el de la cinta roja, parece muy lindo.

-¿Raphael? Es el más durito del grupo y uno de los más fuertes, luego está Michaelangelo, el de naranja, el de violeta es Donatello, y el de azul es Leonardo.

-Así que se llama Raphael..

***Punto de vista de Raphael***

Aquella chica,si aquella, esa que estaba en el edificio, el fichaje, saltó de él de una manera muy ágil, e impresionante. ¡NO RAPHAEL, NO RAPH!

-Se ha escapado- gritó Leonardo.-Raph, no hiciste nada.

-¿Que? Ah.. si, si.. te atraparemos, no escaparás.- Grité, no sé por qué pero me había quedado paralizado.¿Qué me pasa...?

-Volvamos-Ordenó Leo. No soporto a mi hermano cuando se comporta como el líder que ordena y manda en todo, él guay. Así que le dí un codazo para que se apartase de mi vista y yo fuese primero.

-¡Qué haces!- Se quejó.

-¡Oh nada intrépido líder..!- Me reí de él.

Cuando llegamos no hice más nada que empezar a pegar el muñeco, que tenemos para entrenarnos, pero yo esta vez lo utilicé para desahogarme. Mis hermanos me miraban preocupado, pero es que ni siquiera yo sabía lo que me pasaba, tenía una nueva sensación, pero me da igual, y haré todo lo posible para deshacerme de ella. Y en mi mente solo estaba la imagen de aquella chica.

Dejé el muñeco a un lado, después de darle puñetazos hasta darle una o dos vueltas completas, me senté, necesitaba relajarme... pero eso es imposible con Mikey al lado. Que si quería pizza, o si el Doctor Bromastein. Así que me fui al dormitorio. Y me acosté en la cama y empecé a pensar.

***Punto de vista de Michelangelo***

No sé que le pasaba a mi hermano, Raph, solo le invité a tomar pizza una o 23 veces e intenté gastarle unas 10 bromas, nada más, normalmente aguanta más, pero se comporta raro. No es normal este comportamiento tan bruto el él, espera.. si si lo es.

Le he preguntado a Donnie que le pasa, pero está demasiado ocupado con intentar gustarle a April cueste lo que cueste, está obsesionado, o algo..

Luego decidí preguntarle a Leo, pero está demasiado ocupado, también, haciendo sus ejercicios de concentración, e intentando averiguar cómo atrapar a la nueva del clan, derrotar a Shredder y intentar pasar a Karai a nuestro bando, aburrido...

Yo lo único que estoy haciendo es comer pizza, de todo los sabores y tipos, y jugar a videojuegos. No estoy ocupado en esos temas de, uy estoy enamorado, o esas cosas... yo disfruto la vida no como ellos, pardillos...

***Punto de vista de Donatello***

Creo que ya se como hacerlo, ya sé tengo una magnifica idea, voy a escribirle a April una carta:

_Querida__ April,_ es demasiado formal y ella no es así, _Amada Abril,_ tampoco.. así ya le digo todo. Qué complicado, yo soy un chico de ciencias y lógica, no soy Cupido.

Mi hermano Mikey me ha venido preguntando que le ocurre a Raphael y yo no le he podido responder, estoy demasiado ocupado con el tema de April, y cómo impresionarla, la quiero mucho...

Pero después de estudiar su comportamiento puedo deducir que está enamorado. Oh.. el durito, el que se reía de nosotros ahora enamorado.

-¡Mikey ya sé que le ocurre a Raphael!-le grité para que viniese. Pero en vez de venir el en primer lugar llegó Leonardo.

-¿Qué le ocurre? Mikey no para de preguntármelo.

-Es una fácil teoría- me acerqué a la pizarra y empecé a dibujar los gráficos- Si Raphael, empezó con este comportamiento tan inoportuno desde que vimos a la nueva fichaje del clan y muestra unas respuestas a nuestras acciones, que son negativas, y además que no para de estar nervioso y sin poder hacer nada sin quedarse quieto es que está enamorado.- Terminé mi teoría. Leo empezó a reírse.

-Mira, como da la vuelta las cosas, ahora es el que se burlaba de nosotros por estar enamorados, el que se enamora. Ahora dejará de burlarse, eso es lo bueno, está enamorado de una del clan del pie. Qué gracioso. Espera eso lo estoy yo..-Miré a Leo extrañado-¿He dicho eso en voz alta? Entonces yo voy a hacer aquello tan importante que estaba haciendo.- Salió corriendo

HAY LEO, LEITO.

* * *

**Bueno ahora las preguntas de este capítulo:**

**¿Leonardo debe demostrar que le gusta a Karai, o a Karai le gusta Leo?**

**¿Raphael va a buscar a Kira para resolver el tema o se encuentran casualmente?**

**¿Raphael y Kira se ven por segunda vez solos o acompañados?**

**Vosotros decidís la historia.**


	3. Chapter 3: primera parte

Gracias** por vuestros comentarios, rewiews, con ellos la historia puede hacerse, ya que he decidido en que la historia la decidáis vosotros, y con esas ideas hacerla a vuestro gusto.. Así que lo que os pido es que si la leíste pues que comentes para decidir.. **

**GRACIAS, POR VUESTRO APOYO.. ;D**

* * *

***Punto de vista de Kira***

Nunca había imaginado esto, nunca, sabía que en algún momento de mi vida me enamoraría, pero no de una tortuga mutante ninja, que aún peor, fuese enemiga de mi padre, y aún peor que el sensei, o padre de esas tortugas fuese el señor que mató a mi madre.

Pero yo no soy cómo mi hermana, ella no se enamoraría de nadie, siempre e vivido a su sombra, Oh Karai no se qué. Karai no se cuanto. Pero aún así le quiero, porque es parte de mi familia, de mi sangre, y no puedo hacer otra cosa.

Pues estaba hablando con ella en el dormitorio hasta que Shredder nos llamó, ya que aunque yo hubiese intentado escaquearme sabía que iba a recibir un sermón por su parte, y es que él, a veces se comporta como el malo de la película, pero eso no es cierto, si lucha y tiene un clan es porque ha sido por alguna razón. Seguro que me vio con las cámaras de seguridad.

Mi hermana y yo corrimos al encuentro, aunque mis pies me dijeran que diera pasos atrás mi mente me decía que debía ir. Entramos en la sala y nos arrodillamos ante él, de nuevo entonces empezó el sermón.

-¡Kira! ¿A dónde se supones que habías ido?

-Padre yo..

-¡NO TE DISCULPES! Se que estuviste con las tortugas, y no acabaste con ellas.

-Pero padre, recuerda que acabo de llegar.

-Si, pero además ¡PASASTE CUANDO IBA A ORDENAR VUSTRA PRIMERA MISIÓN JUNTAS!

Yo ya no decidí hablar más, no sabía que decir, mientras que mi padre seguía hablando y hablando, mientras que en mi mente solo estaba la imagen del momento anterior.

-¡Entendiste Kira! No quiero que se vuelva repetir, sino te vuelvo a enviar a Japón.

-Si, lo entendí todo.- Mentí, no había entendido nada.

Por mi culpa Karai, también recibió una bronca, no entiendo porqué, ella no había hecho nada malo, ella le había escuchado. No como yo. Mi padre terminó con las broncas, y explicó, que esta noche habría patrulla nocturna, pero solo de Karai y yo, para aprender lo que habíamos hecho. Luego procedimos a ir al comedor, en donde empezarían a servir la comida según Shredder cruzase la puerta.

***Punto de vista de Karai***

¿Por qué razón había recibido una bronca? Él me dijo que era por no explicarle bien cómo se hacían las cosas ahora. Pero, en eso yo no tengo nada que ver, se suponía que ella había estado entrenando. ¿Verdad?

Bajamos las empinadas escaleras hacia el comedor, mi padre iba delante y mi hermana y yo detrás de este, Shredder abrió las puertas de par en par, y los encargados del clan del pie seleccionados empezaron a servir la comida. Mi padre primero, luego yo y finalmente mi hermana.

Seguidamente nos sentamos en una mesa redonda en lo más alto del comedor, desde donde se podía vigilar cualquier actividad in adecuada en cualquiera de los componentes del clan. Mi hermana miraba, hacia todos los lados, ya que ella no se había sentado aquí jamás.

La cena servida en relucientes platos blancos, olía mejor que cualquier otra que había probado antes, y eso que llevaba aquí un año. Y esta era la mejor. Seguro que los ninjas del clan se habían esforzado más hoy, o simplemente, mi padre seleccionó a seis de ellos que sabían cocinar bien.

Mi padre comía, mientras que mi hermana y yo comíamos y nos mirábamos fijamente. No soportábamos la idea de que nos castigaran, y yo por mi parte, odiaba las patrullas nocturnas, porque son a las cuatro de la mañana, y hoy ya había estado desde las seis de la mañana hasta cuando llegó mi hermana, corriendo de un lado a otro persiguiendo a las tortugas, que ya me tenían harta.

Creo que mi hermana no pensaría lo mismo, ya que a ella todo le parecía bien, o es que le daba igual.. no se.. no soy ella. Terminamos de comer y nos despedimos de nuestro Padre. Y fuimos al dormitorio, yo me duché primero, luego mi hermana, y finalmente nos acostamos a dormir, cada una en su cama. Yo miraba el techo. No podía quedarme dormida...

***Punto de Vista de Leonardo***

Esta noche habrá patrulla nocturna, April le ha dicho a Donnie, que él me ha dicho después a mi que el clan del pie va a hacer patrulla nocturna esta noche. Y que va a atacarnos, así que yo, como líder decidí que esta noche haríamos la patrulla para atrapar a la nueva. Y a lo mejor.. ver a Karai... Cambiando de tema.. no entiendo como es que April se entera de todo..

-Chicos, he decidido que hoy hagamos patrulla nocturna.. Ya vieron a la nueva del clan, si la atrapamos tenemos una mayor posibilidad de acabar con Shredder.- Dije

Los demás asintieron menos Raph, como de costumbre. No se que le pasa con migo, que le he hecho yo. Salimos a la superficie bien equipados, y pasamos el rato corriendo de un lado a otro sin encontrar rastro de ninguno de los componentes del clan del Pie

-Creo que April se ha equivocado, no hay ni rastro de ellos- Dije.

-Mi April no se equivoca, si lo dice es verdad.

-Si, Donnie lo que tu digas- Replicó Raph.

-Bueno le doy otra oportunidad, si nos separamos ocuparemos mayor espacio. -Dije. A los demás, y esta vez incluido Raph, asintieron.

Nos separamos, cada uno por un lado.

***Punto de vista de Kira***

El despertador sonó, mi hermana ya estaba de pie y preparada para la patrulla, pero con mala cara, en cambio a mi no me parecía una mala idea, creo que soy optimista. Yo me preparé con mi capa y mi traje, me puse la capucha, y salimos del edificio.

-Kira.. creo que lo mejor será que nos separemos- Me dijo

-Pero, Papá nos ha dicho que era una misión para las dos juntas.

-Da igual, no se enterará, hasta después- Dijo en lo que se alejaba corriendo.

Me quedé sola, que haría ahora. Soy novata aquí. No podía hacer otra cosa, corrí en sentido contrarío a mi hermana y subí al mismo edificio, que antes, en el que tiré es símbolo del clan, que en este momento, no sabía en donde podría estar.

Empecé a observar de nuevo Nueva York, aburrida, luego miré mis pies, que movía, luego, otra vez al paisaje. Así sucesivamente, hasta que pasados unos 20 minutos decidí levantarme de donde estaba sentada y decidí en caminar en círculo no podía hacer otra cosa..

¿Qué estaría haciendo mi hermana?

***Punto de vista de Karai***

-Por fin, podremos acabar con esto... en una lucha de verdad- Le dije, en lo que estaba en posición de ataque

-Karai, yo no quiero luchar contra ti- Me dijo, con cara de pena

-¿No?-Deshice, mi posición.-Yo pensé que si.

-Pues estabas equivocada.- Dijo Leo en lo que me agarraba de las manos. Sus ojos azules me persuadieron, como un bebé a su caramelo.

***Punto de vista de Raphael***

Estaba harto de estar dando vueltas por la ciudad, sin encontrar rastro de los del clan, hasta que subí a un edificio, miré enfrente mía y vi a la nueva, de espaldas, sentada en el edificio siguiente. Me disponía a atraparla.

Caminaba sin hacer casi ni ruido , para que no huyera. Pero un acto de torpeza estropeó la oportunidad. Me miró asustada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Me dijo.

Sus grandes ojos marrones, me incitaron a acercarme a ella, entonces, me acordé de que yo tenía el símbolo del clan, lo cogí, y estiré la mano para entregarle el símbolo.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Y la pregunta de este capítulo es:**

**¿Qué debería pasar ahora tanto con Raph y Kira, con Leo y Karai?**

**Vosotros decidís la historia. Cada uno de vuestros rewiews me inspira, para crear nuevas historias **

**GRACIAS**


	4. Capítulo 4: Segunda parte

**Vale, esta segunda parte, lo he decidido hacer con el comentario de una chica, que me lo envió por correo porque tenía problemas... etc. (Me encanta que te encante) y ya sé que no es lo que vosotros pensais, posiblemente. Pero esto puede dar un giro emocionante a la historia... Bueno sin más que decir... Gracias por vuestros comentarios.. XD**

* * *

***Punto de vista de Kira***

La tortuga, cuyo nombre he olvidado, estiró la mano cerrada. Contenía algo y me lo quería dar, y si era una trampa, y si se había acercado a mí para atraparme, y no dejarme volver a casa.. recordando lo sucedido hacía unas cuantas horas, todo el grupo de tortugas lo había intentado.

La tortuga, de los sais,tenía una actitud, de.. no se cómo explicarlo, de durito. Y su mirada tenía furia en ella. No me acababa de confiar...

Entonces él abrió la mano, y allí estaba el símbolo que yo había arrancado del traje y tirado del mismo edificio.. Luego este se dio la vuelta y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, saltó del edificio. No acababa de creer lo que había pasado. Era muy extraño. Primero viene, me entrega el símbolo y desaparece, así sin más.

¿Por qué? Me consumía mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué?

Luego no tenía nada que hacer, otra vez. Así que preferí recorrer la ciudad, en busca de algo interesante, doblaba cada esquina con la esperanza de encontrar algún reto, o aventura. Me daba igual, me aburría y me cansaba.. Solo era el primer día y ya estaba cansada de estar aquí...

***Punto de vista de Karai***

Leonardo estaba allí cogiéndome las dos manos, como ya me había pasado... así que me solté de él, con un movimiento rápido que lo dejó en shock.

-¿Pero que haces?- Me dijo en lo que se levantaba del suelo.

Empecé a reír.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?- Me dijo ya de pie

-Pues... Que te lo hayas creído todo, ¿Enserio Leo? Eres adorable..-Le dije, en lo que me colocaba de nuevo en posición de ataque.

Leonardo, tenía la expresión de no saber que era lo que había pasado, pasados unos segundos, se colocó en posición de ataque..

Me fui moviendo en circulo, los dos paralelos. Ya podríamos acabar con esto, de una vez por todas. Me movía de un lado al otro, era casi invisible, bueno como cualquier buena Kunoichi, y yo perfectamente lo era..

Leonardo miraba por todos los lados, despistado y algo mareado. Yo estaba detrás de él. Tenía la oportunidad de darle, y así lo hice, lo golpeé fuertemente en su caparazón. Y cayó al suelo. Se intentó dar la vuelta. Pero yo le puse un pié encima, e impedí que se moviese.

-Bien Leo, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Vas a llorar?- Me reí un poco.

Pero él se impulsó y me empujó hasta un muro de ese edificio. Dolió, por si quieren saberlo... Leonardo, fue corriendo, a ver lo que me había hecho, como si fuese a disculparse, ¿que le ocurre? Se supone que es el gran líder.

-¿Karai estás bien?- Dijo preocupado en lo que me ayudaba a levantar, de paso yo exageré un poco.

-Si, si-Dije dolorida, exagerando. La tortuga estaba preocupada. Luego le cogí la mano y se la doblé un poco, cayó al suelo. Salí corriendo, mientras me reía.

-¿Pero qué..?- Dijo mientras en el suelo me miraba, yo estaba colocada en muro del edificio.

-Adiós, Memonardo...-Salté,caí en el suelo de pie y corrí a reencontrarme con mi hermana, que ya, como eran las 6 de la mañana, debía estar en la puerta de casa.

***Punto de vista de Kira***

Se supone que Karai tendría que estar aquí desde hace media hora, ¿dónde se había metido? no hacía más que andar en círculo, esperándola, para entrar juntas y hacer cómo que llevábamos toda la patrulla nocturna juntas, como Shredder nos había dicho. Paré y me apoyé en la pared.

-¿Me esperabas?- Dijo ella que había aparecido detrás mía.

-¡Karai!¿Pero dónde estabas? Papá dijo que debíamos llegar a las 6 y ya son las 6 menos cuarto, nos va a volver a castigar.

-No...

-¿Cómo que no? Hemos llegado tarde..- Le repliqué

-No... desde que le diga que he hecho...- Nada más terminar abrió la puerta y entró.

¿Qué había estado haciendo? Y además ¿Porque no nos iban a castigar, gracias a lo que había hecho? Entré seguidamente, y fuimos hacia nuestro padre..

-¡Me habéis decepcionado!- nos gritó nada más escuchar nuestros pasos. Nos arrodillamos.

-Padre déjame explicar...- Dijo Karai, que se levantó.

-¿Que me vas a decir ahora?

-Pues que hemos llegado tarde por una razón- Me guiñó el ojo- La verdad, es que nos encontramos con Leonardo y nos enfrentamos a él..-Dijo.. así que se había encontrado con el de azul, cuando yo estaba super aburrida en un edificio..- Y lo derrotamos..

-Bien hecho... esta vez os perdono!- Dijo nuestro padre en lo que nos ponía una mano en el hombro a cada una.- Podéis retiraros.

-Hasta después padre..-Dijimos al unisono y salimos de la habitación.

Unas horas más tarde, a las 8, se abrieron las puertas del comedor, en donde desayunamos. Y estuvimos durante un par de horas. A la tarde, había el entrenamiento diario, y finalmente, llegó la noche..

-Buenas noches, Padre.- Le dijimos Karai y yo, a Shredder, y nos acostamos a dormir.

* * *

Pasaron unas semanas con la misma rutina, que ya empezaba a cansar.. no podía creer que Karai la aguantase:

Desayuno, Descanso, Entrenamiento matinal, Almuerzo, Otro descanso, Entrenamiento, Rato libre, Cena, Dormir, Patrulla nocturna..

Todos los días, todos iguales, y todos aburridos, cuando estaba en Japón las cosas eran diferentes. Hacíamos más cosas. Pero el que manda es Shredder, y no podemos llevarle la contraria.

Pero una noche hicimos algo diferente, pero solo Karai y yo, algo que nos podría meter en problemas...

-Vamos Kira.- Me insistía una y otra vez Karai- Si no hacemos ruido, y nadie se da cuenta no pasará nada..

-¿Y las cámaras?-

-Las he desactivado no te preocupes, terminaremos rápido.

El plan de mi hermana era entrar en el despacho de nuestro padre, que por cierto teníamos totalmente prohibida la entrada.. No tengo la más remota idea de porqué se le había ocurrido tal idea.

Me cogió del brazo y arrastró hasta la puerta del despacho. Con una horquilla del pelo, mi hermana abrió la puerta, lo que nos llevó unos minutos.

-¡Ya está!- Afirmó, susurrando.

Entramos, el despacho era como un despacho cualquiera, con un escritorio y un ordenador, unas estanterías de libros japoneses, una silla para el ordenador y dos sillones a los lados. Todo estaba oscuro, pero mi hermana estaba equipada al máximo, así que me dio una linterna, de las dos que tenía.

-Seguro que está por aquí...- Dijo

-¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente?

-Pues mi móvil, hace meses que papá me lo quitó. Ayúdame

Decidí ayudarla, por lo menos ella tenía móvil, yo no... Me fui al la estantería que estaba enfrente mía, y abrí un cajón en el que una etiqueta, decía K

Habían muchas fotos, y todo estaba bien organizado. Pero uno de las fotos me llamó la atención, era de Karai y yo de pequeñas en Japón, pero por detrás habían dos pasajes de avión, para hacer un viaje, los dos con los nombres mio y de Karai, solo estaba el de ida, que era para el día... 28 de este mes, Agosto, es decir, en unos 8 días.

No quise mirar el destino, no quise mirar nada más. Yo no sabía que hacer, ¿Por qué Shredder no nos había dicho nada? Y por que solo es ida y no vuelta... nos quedaríamos allí para siempre...

-Karai...-Dije con un nudo en la garganta, mi hermana seguía rebuscando entre todos los cajones..

-¿Que?

-Vamos..

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?-Paró de rebuscar entre los papeles.

-¡Vamos!- La arrastré, y la saqué de la habitación.

Fuimos a nuestro dormitorio, después de cerrar la puerta. Me senté en mi cama, con un nudo en la garganta, que no podía deshacer. Mi hermana preocupada me preguntó que era lo que ocurría. Pero yo no le quise decir nada, así que salí por la ventana de nuestro dormitorio y corrí...

Me senté en un callejón oscuro, y en unos instantes, las tortugas me acorralaron... Yo tenía los ojos llorosos.

-¡Déjenme!- Les grité. Estas quedaron alucinadas.

-A lo mejor, está atrapada en el clan, y quiere salir..- Dijo el de azul, Leonardo. En lo que se reunían en un corro, yo los escuchaba.

-Si, ya.. ¿Igual que Karai?- Burló Donatello.

-No.. Karai es la hija de Shredder... esta chica no..

Terminaron de hablar entre ellos.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Dijo Raphael.

-He dicho que... ¡ME DEJEN EN PAZ!

-Bueno tiene el mismo carácter que Shredder- Afirmó, Donatello.

-¿Solo queremos saber que te ocurre?- Tortugas entrometidas, pero tenía que decírselo a alguien, y... ya no podía más- Vamos a empezar, con buen pié.-Dijo.-Yo soy Leonardo.

-Yo Mikey

-Yo Raphael

-Yo Donatello.

-Ya lo se..- Suspiré.-Acaso no he luchado contra vosotros..

-Ya.. pero..

-Ni pero que ni pero la...-Eso sonó raro, supongo..

-¿Solo queremos ayudarte a salir del clan del pie?- Dijo el de Naranja

-Y.. ¿creen que no me gusta estar allí?

-En un primer momento no... cuando nos vimos por primera vez habías arrancado el símbolo del clan y lo encontramos medio roto..

-Si tanto os interesa- me empezaron a caer bien, aunque no debía estar indiferente.- Pero no se lo digáis a nadie.. Shredder, piensa enviarme a Karai y a mi a otro país en 8 días... y no sabemos nuestra vuelta.

Al de Rojo se le entristeció su cara, de duro. Me sorprendió, bueno era la única tortuga que se me había acercado a mi antes, voluntariamente...

Me levanté del suelo y decidí volver a casa, las tortugas se despidieron como si llevasen siendo mis amigos de toda la vida...

En vez de colarme por la ventana de nuestro dormitorio.. entré por la del despacho que se encontraba abierta y decidí revisar los pasajes de avión.. Que ya no estaban...

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado esta segunda parte, pero próximamente llega la tercera.. Donde se descubrirá Cual es el destino..**

**Pistas para averiguar, (No diré el País) Me gustaría que en los comentarios intentaran averiguar a donde van.**

**1º: Son islas**

**2º: En un océano próximos al continente Africano**

**3º: Están en el grupo de la Macaronesia (Islas Afortunadas)**

**4º: En ellas no hay ríos**

**5º: Son de clima subtropical**


	5. Capítulo 5: Tercera Parte

**En este capítulo se desvelará el destino del viaje así que si queréis saberlo leed:**

* * *

***Punto de vista de Kira***

Salí de la habitación de puntillas, muy despacio, no quería que nadie supiese que había salido y aún menos que había estado en el despacho de mi padre. Seguí caminando hasta la puerta de mi dormitorio, la abrí, mi hermana dormía. Yo, como no quería despertarla, caminé hacia mi cama, en donde tenía mi pijama, lo cogí y me fui al baño, en donde me cambié. Luego volví a la cama esta vez para acostarme, pero un acto de torpeza, resbalar, hizo que mi hermana se despertara muy bruscamente, mientras esto yo estaba en el suelo dolorida.

-¿Kira? ¿Qué haces en el suelo?- Con mi mano me frotaba la espalda para calmar el dolor.

Mi hermana voluntariamente se ofreció a ayudarme.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si,si- Me ayudó a sentarme en la cama, seguía quejándome de dolor. Pasados unos minutos el dolor desapareció, pero dejando un moretón. Mi hermana se había acomodado en su cama.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- Me preguntó

-Por nada.. cosas mías de mi cabeza y eso... vamos a dormir... que estoy cansada...-No quería decirle nada.

Me acosté y me hice la dormida, mi hermana se acostó y apagó la luz, con el interruptor que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, en el comedor en donde nos servirían el desayuno, mi padre estaba esperándonos en la mesa, con mala cara. Como casi todos los días.

Tras comer, nuestro padre nos esperaba en "LA SALA" en donde tenía el trono y sus armas, y lo más importante donde se hacían las grandes reuniones, entre nosotros, DogPound o Fishface. Mi hermana y yo nos arrodillamos, esto ya parecía una rutina. Él estaba sentado en su trono negro y brillante, en la plataforma.

-Tengo una noticia que daros..- Mi hermana me miró. Yo puse cara de preocupación.- He estado planeando un viaje, para vosotras, con un solo propósito, que os relajéis para hacer un mayor trabajo. Allí empezareis el instituto, y viviréis en una casa, para vuestro entrenamiento estaréis apuntadas en artes marciales. Pero lo más importante es no hablar con nadie y no haceros amiga de nadie, nadie debe saber sobre nosotros. ENTENDIDO - gritó esta última palabra.

-Si..- Dijimos mi hermana y yo.

-CORRECTO, El viaje será en una semana, el día 28. Me gustaría mucho que preparéis vuestras maletas con anterioridad, no quiero que se os quede nada atrás.

-Si...

-Para llegar a vuestro destino tendréis que hacer escala en Londres.. -En Londres, a dónde teníamos que ir, ¿era demasiado lejos?- Luego en Madrid, España. Y seguidamente cuando lleguéis a la Isla un coche os recogerá y os llevará a donde viviréis. Un pueblo... Estáis de acuerdo ¿Verdad?

-Si..

-Podéis iros...- Mi hermana y yo nos levantamos del suelo, yo caminé hacia la puerta, pero mi hermana, que iba a hacer lo mismo, se giró y preguntó:

-Y... ¿Cuándo volveremos?- Preguntó, tal pregunta no obtuvo respuesta. Y mi hermana salió una vez yo ya estaba fuera.

-¿Qué está pasando hermana?

-No se..

Caminábamos hacia la calle, ese día pasábamos de entrenamiento.. Hubo silencio, abrí la puerta y salimos fuera..

-¿Era esto lo que te preocupaba ayer?

-Si..

-En un primer momento a mí me parecía bien, ir a otro país.. pero al escuchar que no había dicho ninguna fecha de vuelta...- Suspiró- Es Shredder, y aveces lo aborrezco, pero es nuestro padre y yo lo quiero mucho.. no podríamos estar eternamente lejos de nuestra familia...

-Ya..- Dije en lo que nos alejábamos, del edificio..

Las dos llevábamos ropa normal: Un pantalón y una chaqueta.

-Me he dado cuenta de que no nos ha dicho a dónde vamos... -Le dije

-Es cierto, a lo mejor, nos lo dice el día en el que salgamos a coger el avión.- Yo le respondí con un gesto..

Ese día lo pasamos fuera, estuvimos de compras comprando cosas para el viaje.. Cosas que nos podrían servir, posiblemente.. También fuimos a comer entre hermanas. Y pasamos el día, felices pero a la vez preocupadas..

Rápidamente llegó la noche. La gente se desvanecía de las calles menos circuladas e iban al centro. Tras ver las escasas personas que quedaban decidimos subir a los edificios. Donde observábamos la ciudad.

De un momento a otro aparecieron las tortugas. Debían aparecer así siempre..

-Hola- Les saludé con mala cara, mi hermana también..

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el de Naranja..

-Adiós.. - salté del edificio..

***Punto de vista de Leonardo***

Algo pasaba aquí, ayer la chica, Kira creo que se llama, estaba destrozada y nos contó lo que le ocurría, bueno es que también nosotros se lo pedimos, pero nos lo contó.Y ahora está enfadada con nosotros, en realidad las dos..

-Adiós Memonardo..- Me sonrió Karai..

Vi que las dos chicas, estaban demasiado unidas...

Raphael se enfadó.

-El único que le dice eso soy yo.-Le gritó

-Déjalo Raph..- Le puse la mano en el hombro, luego ordené vigilarlas por si acaso la actitud de las chicas fuese una tapadera y en realidad fuesen a hacer algo malo.

Las seguimos por toda la ciudad que la recorrían como si nada y hablando sobre sus cosas, estaban preocupadas por algo. Y me preocupaba un poco..

Raphael miraba a Kira como si estuviese.. no se cómo explicarlo..

Seguimos el rastro de las chicas hasta el Central Park, en donde se sentaron en un banco.. Nos acercamos un poco más..

-Kira, no te preocupes

-¿Que no me preocupe? No puedo dejar de pensar en eso

-No va a pasar nada, todo saldrá bien...

-Ya pero solo quedan 7 días hermana, 7...

-Pero tu sabías esto.

-Ya... pero es que tengo un mal presentimiento con Papá...

¡Papá!¿Papá? Ellas dos son hermanas, las dos son las hijas de Shredder... Raphael se quedó boquiabierto, mucho más que los demás.. Creo que ya no va a poder molestarme más con lo de Karai.

-¡Ja!- Le dije, burlándome de él. Luego me tapé la boca.

Las dos chicas miraron hacia atrás, me vieron, enfadadas.. se levantaron del banco, y desaparecieron de nuestra vista con aquellas bolsas rojas.

* * *

***Punto de vista de Kira***

Los siete días pasaron volando, y mi preocupación y nervios aumentaban cuando se acercaba la hora del embarque, el despegue y el aterrizaje..

Estábamos mi hermana y yo colocando las ultimas cosas en las maletas. Mi hermana llevaba menos que yo ya que a ella, ya le daba igual...Karai llevaba aquí en esta ciudad y con la misma rutina de siempre 1 año y medio, y yo simplemente llevaba 2 semanas y ya estaba cansada, así que cambiar el estilo de vida era una liberación, aunque seguro que nos sería difícil a las dos incorporarnos en un país en donde hablaban otro idioma, con otros tipos de comida, manera de ser.. Me sentía extraña de saber cómo era la gente del lugar.. Digo lugar porque ni siquiera aún sé a donde íbamos a ir, nos lo diría ahora, seguro, o si no lo leeríamos en los pasajes. Por cierto, mi padre me regaló un móvil, ya que no tenía. y con esto estar comunicados en todo momento, ya que npos llamaría cada semana.. creo

Cerramos las maletas, y cogimos una mochila pequeña que sería nuestro equipaje de mano. Fuimos a la salida en donde estaban todos los componentes del clan, mi padre, Fishface, DogPound, y Baxter Stockman nos esperaban para darnos un adiós. Shredder se nos acercó nos entregó los pasajes de avión que cada una guardó en los bolsillos, del pantalón o abrigo, y luego volvió atrás con un ligero paso.

-Adiós... hijas..- Nos dijo, en lo que caminábamos hacia la salida... y cerraban la puerta. Había un coche negro enfrente que nos llevaría al aeropuerto, en donde estaba el Jet privado de nuestro padre y nos llevaría a Londres, allí ya nosotras debíamos buscarnos la vida en el aeropuerto.. Me senté en el coche y miré a un edificio, en donde estaban las tortugas.. Yo me despedí de ellos con un ligero movimiento de muñeca. Y ellos me respondieron con una sonrisa.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y embarcamos en el Jet privado.. 11 horas aproximadamente de vuelo.. una auténtica pesadilla, aunque el avión estaba totalmente equipado yo me aburría, y mi hermana también.

Una vez aterrizado el avión, mi hermana y yo dormíamos. El piloto nos avisó de el aterrizaje, las 11 horas más aburridas de mi vida.. Bajamos en el aeropuerto de Londres, donde debíamos buscar el avión a Madrid, mi hermana y yo con las maletas y los bolsos de mano, cogimos el pasaje, y leímos cual era nuestro avión. 32, EuropeFly. Luego leí el destino: Madrid, España, y en él decía escala, luego debajo, decía el destino definitivo...:

Gran Canaria, Canarias, España.

¿Gran Canaria?¿Canarias? Había escuchado hablar de España pero no de esa isla. Busqué en un mapa, donde se encontraban, Karai también miró conmigo. Resultó ser un archipiélago de 7 islas estaban En el océano Atlántico.. Interesante... Eran muy pequeñas..

"_El avión, con destino Madrid, 32 de la compañía, EuropeFly, sale en 10 minutos, embarquen por favor, Puerta: A23."_

Esto se repitió luego en 3 idiomas más. Al escuchar esto nos recorrimos todo el aeropuerto en busca de esa puerta de embarque que parecía haber desaparecido, claro está de haber facturado las maletas. Solo llevábamos el equipaje de mano.

Subimos al avión, no tardó en despegar. Este vuelo sería más corto 3 horas como mucho, estas se me pasaron volando..

Luego llegamos en el aeropuerto de Madrid, todo estaba en Español, nuestro padre nos había estado enseñando este idioma desde pequeñas, a lo mejor, ya tenía planeado este viaje desde hacía tiempo y no nos lo había dicho.. Luego teníamos que embarcar en el avión a Gran canaria, otras 3 horas, eran las 11 de la mañana, había una gran diferencia horaria entre los dos continentes, y encima allí los relojes, en canarias se debían de atrasar una hora, es decir, las 10..

Karai estaba agotada, así que se quedó dormida, en cambio yo no y me puse a pensar en cómo serían aquellas islas y el pueblo en donde nos quedaríamos..

* * *

**Hasta aquí este capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. Por cierto... estas Islas si existen. Búscalo en Internet, para que lo veais...**

**Bueno es que si no existieran no sabría que deciros, es que esto haría muchos cambios en mi vida... por decirlo de alguna maneraa..**

**¿BUSCASTES ALGO SOBRE ESTAS ISLAS O ES QUE YA LAS CONOCIAS?**

**¿TE ESPERABAS ESTA RESPUESTA SOBRE EL LUGAR?**

**YA TENGO TODO PLANEADO PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, LA REACCIÓN DE LAS TORTUGAS, Y EL PAISAJE DE LAS ISLAS, Y ADEMÁS QUE TENGO UNA SUPER IDEA, CONOCERÁN A UNA CHICA UN AÑO MENOS QUE ELLAS QUE LES CAMBIARÁ SU VIDA...**

**UNA PREGUNTA. ¿Os gusta como esta llendo la historia?**


	6. Chapter 6: Cuarta parte

**¿Dónde vivirán? ¿Cómo se llama la chica? ¿Cómo será la chica? ¿Que pueblo? ¿Cómo es la isla? **

**Son preguntas que se resolverán a continuación..**

* * *

***Punto de vista de Kira***

Aterrizamos en la isla. El clima de esta isla era muy diferente al de Nueva York, hacía mucho calor y el cielo estaba muy despejado. Sin una nube a la vista.. Al salir del aeropuerto, otro coche negro un poco más largo nos llevaba al pueblo en donde viviríamos. La carretera era bastante larga y sin muchas casas, de aspecto seco, pero eso cambió nada más llegar a la capital: Las Palmas de GC. (Gran Canaria)

La ciudad no era tan grande como Nueva York, no habían muchos edificios, y ningún rascacielos. El relieve de la isla era muy montañoso. Y la carretera con muchas curvas, en las cuales me mareé bastante. Desde todos los puntos se veía el mar, habían playas, en las que apetecía pasar el día. Continuamos subiendo unas montañas, llenas de palmeras, pequeñas y anchas. Una cosa que me llamó la atención, es que no habían ríos.

El coche se seguía moviendo y yo miraba por la ventana. En una esquina vi un cartel que decía: Moya. ¿Era aquí donde íbamos a vivir?

El coche siguió hasta llevarnos al centro del pueblo, en donde se encontraba la iglesia, el ayuntamiento, la casa de un poeta. Unas calles más abajo, detrás de una gasolinera, habían unas casas, el coche nos dejó delante de una casa. El chófer nos dió una llave, y las maletas, luego desapareció de nuestra vista. Entramos en la casa.

Era de 4 pisos y con muchas habitaciones. En el salón de esta casa, sobre una mesa se encontraban unos papeles que nos había dejado nuestro padre para saber que teníamos que hacer:

_Hola hijas, si estáis leyendo esto es porque habéis llegado.. _

_Aquí se encuentran las actividades, las fechas de las clases en el instituto, etc... Además de un mapa que os mostrará donde está cada lugar._

_Recordad no haceros amiga de nadie, y lo más importante, nadie debe saber de nosotros._

Entre un montón de papeles encontramos los horarios de nuestras actividades:

_Arte Marcial: Taekwondo: Martes y Jueves a las 19:00, en el polideportivo municipal. A partir de septiembre._

_Las clases: Instituto: I.e.s. Doramas: Comienzo día 9 de septiembre, de 8:00 a 14:00. Un autobús os recogerá y traerá a casa._

Y muchas más..

Al terminar de leer tocaron a la puerta, y mi hermana y yo bajamos a ver quien era.

***Punto de vista de Karai***

Era una chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tenía el pelo marrón oscuro y los ojos del mismo tono, llevaba unas modernas gafas negras e iba vestida con una camiseta de top negro y un pantalón corto vaquero, con este calor era lógico que cualquiera fuese vestido así. En el brazo la chica se había escrito Wakai Senshi, con dos tonos de bolígrafo, negro y verde.

-Hola, soy Eveline, vuestra vecina. ¿Y vosotras sois?

-Hola, Eveline, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo.- Le dije

-¿Por qué? Solo os quería dar la bienvenida..- La chica seguía con la misma sonrisa, luego nos miró.

-Bueno vamos a empezar con buen pie... Yo soy Evelina.. vuestra vecina y tengo 15 años... me gustan las artes marciales, la pizza, los animales: sobre todo las tortugas...

-¿Tortugas?- Pregunté

-Si... son tan lindas, pero también me gustan los pingüinos, los perros, los gatos...- Dijo en lo que pensaba más nombres de animales, mirando al cielo y contando con los dedos.

-Bueno, adiós..- Dije en lo que cerraba la puerta..

-Entonces, ¿no vais a ir a la fiesta de esta noche?-Gritó la chica desde fuera.- Es en el parque.. habrá mucha gente..y lo pasareis bien..

Volví a abrir la puerta.

-¿Una fiesta?-Dije

-Si.. ¿no me escuchasteis?

-Si te escuchamos- Miré al brazo de la Chica.-¿Te gusta el Japonés?

-¿Lo dudas? Me encanta el japonés, algún día iré a Japón. Y a Nueva York.. amo Nueva York... allí viviré cuando tenga 23 años y luego viajaré por todo el mundo. Para mí sería emocionante y genial encontrar a alguna persona que fuese japonesa y que viviera en Nueva York.

-Ejem.. nosotras ¿Por ejemplo?- Dijo Kira que estaba a mi lado.

-Sois Japonesas y Neoyorquinas. Esto es Booyakasha...

-¿Booyakasha?

-Si.. lo vi en algún lado y se me quedó en la mente... igual que Wakai Senshi.

-¿Y sabes que significa eso de Wakai Senshi?

-Por supuesto, Joven Guerrera. Como yo... estoy en Taekwondo aquí en Moya..

-Ah, vale..

-Entonces nos vemos esta noche en la fiesta.. ¿Cierto?

-No..- intentó decir mi hermana, le dí un pequeño codazo.

-Claro que iremos..

-Bueno.. pues adiós... ¡Uy pero mira qué hora es! Se me va a escapar la guagua...

-¿Guagua? -¿Que era esa palabra?

La chica salió corriendo.

-Es como llamamos aquí al autobús. Por cierto ¿Cómo os llamabais?

-Kira y Karai

-Encantada..

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo**

**¿Os está gustando? ¿Os gusta la actitud de la chica?**


	7. Capitulo 7: Quinta parte

**Siento haber tardado con este capitulo, sin más: empezamos:**

* * *

***Punto de vista de Kira***

Veíamos cómo Eveline se alejaba corriendo, por que se le iba a escapar el autobús (o guagua) cuando mi hermana interrumpió su trayectoria.

-Eveline...- La chica se paró.-¿Podemos ir contigo?

Pero que se supone que Karai estaba haciendo, nuestro padre nos había dejado más claro que el agua que no podíamos hacernos amiga de nadie, y que nadie tenía que saber de nosotros. NADIE.

-Claro que podéis, pero venid corriendo.- Nos dijo.

Karai cogió las llaves de casa y dinero, 50 euros, mas o menos. Que estaban en su bolsillo. Y empezó a correr hacia ella. Yo a su lado.

-¿Que se supone que haces?- Le susurré, y le recordé las normas de Shredder.

-Divertirme, estamos solas, podemos hacer lo que nos dé la gana no se va a enterar...

En ese instante pensé igual que ella y alcanzamos a Eveline que ya estaba en la parada. El autobús no tardó mucho en llegar. Eveline tenía una tarjeta que le permitía entrar gratis ya que era la hija de un trabajador de esa empresa. Nosotras tuvimos que pagar 1, 50 euros cada una. Eveline tenía una sonrisa en la cara, cuando dirigió su mirada al último de los asientos, que estaba ocupado, se puso nerviosa. Se sentó muy disimulada en el que estaba a la segunda fila a la derecha, nosotros en el de la izquierda.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunté.

-Al Centro Comercial Las Arenas.- Dijo en lo que se miraba las manos.

-Vale.. ¿Y donde está eso?

-En las Palmas en la playa de las Canteras. Es enorme y mi favorito.

Mi hermana nos seguíamos mirando extrañadas porque no sabíamos dónde era ese lugar.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Eveline empezó a tatarear una canción. Cogió sus auriculares que tenía enchufados a su móvil y se los colocó en las orejas, mientras seguía tatareando la misma canción. Al verla así, me sonaba familiar.

Pasó una media hora, más o menos, cuando Eveline se levantó, a esa señal nosotras también lo hicimos por que se suponía que ya habíamos llegado al destino. Al C.C. Las Arenas.

Caminamos una distancia hasta entrar en él. Cuando entramos por fin vi que no era mentira lo que Eveline había dicho, era enorme. Habían un montón de tiendas y cafeterías, un cine, etc...

-Eveline- Grite porque ella ya había empezado a caminar pensando en que estábamos a su lado.

-Uy, lo siento, es que no estoy acostumbrada a salir con gente.- Se paró.

-¿no tienes amigos?

-No.. bueno si.. ¿Las mascotas cuentan?- En ese instante se me formó un nudo en la garganta- Cuando era peque tenía muchísimos amigos, algunos dejaron de serlo otros desaparecieron sin más...

-No te preocupes- La tranquilizé.

-Pero ahora os tengo a vosotras-Dijo en lo que se colocaba entre mi hermana y yo y nos pasaba la mano por el hombro.- ¿Cierto?

Caminamos por el centro comercial. Observábamos las miles de tiendas de ropa que habían, Eveline entró en una.

-Vais a comprar ropa para la fiesta ¿verdad?

-No... ¿le pasa algo a nuestra ropa?-dijo mi hermana

-Si... digo no... no digo que sea fea, pero tampoco que sea la mejor.. -Empezó a decir tonterias, mi hermana se empezaba a enfadar..

-Déjalo...-Interrumpi.- ¿entonces que nos aconsejas?

Eveline me guiñó el ojo, y salió corriendo por la tienda, yo miraba a mi hermana, y ella me negaba con la cabeza. Al girar la vista Eveline ya estaba aquí, con mucha ropa en las manos. Nos empujó hasta el probador y nos metió a la fuerza en uno para cada una. Luego nos repartió la ropa que nos había preparado para las dos.

Me vestí, luego salí para que ella me la viese puesta. Llevaba una camiseta de tiros celeste, y unos pantalones cortos vaqueros, de un azul fuerte, luego una rebeca de rallas azules y blancas,un cinturón marrón y para los pies unas bailarinas celestes. Yo me veía bien y diferente y cómoda que con aquella sudadera marrón oscura, llevaba colore, no se como se lo tomaría mi hermana.

-Te queda bien.

-En serio, a mi me gusta..-reí junto a Eveline, paramos al ver a Karai salir.

Tenía la expresión de que lo odiaba, llevaba un top negro con unos pantalones cortos gris claro, unos zapatos planos abiertos con decoraciones de piedritas de colores. Nosotras que la veíamos estábamos asustadas.

Suspiró, cerró los ojos y pronunció las palabras: "ME ENCANTA"

Me impresionó, tal reacción. Luego Eveline se probó la ropa, que se compró, a ella le gustaba como le quedaba, pero no nos la quiso enseñar. Dijo que sería una sorpresa.

Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde en las diferentes tiendas, pero en realidad las preferidas de Eveline, no eran las de ropa, sino las de videojuegos y de accesorios, en la cual nosotras compramos para la fiesta de esta noche. Estábamos muy felices, hasta que Eveline se paró en una tienda y se le entristeció la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dije

-Nada.. no te preocupes.-Miraba el Kusarigama que estaba en el escaparate.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta, pero son demasiado caros, y jamás podré tener uno o usar uno...-Suspiró- Pero esto no va a estropear el momento así que vamos a olvidar lo, la guagua llega a las...-nos miró-... el autobús llegará a las 8:00 queda media hora.. ¿vamos a tomar un helado?

Nos pareció buena idea y nos dirigimos a la heladería casera que había doblando la esquina del recinto. Allí tomamos un helado y un granizado, 3,00 euros. La media hora se pasó muy rápido y el autobús estaba ya en la parada, volvimos a casa, ahora nos teníamos que preparar para la fiesta de la noche..

* * *

**¿Que quieren que ocurra en la fiesta?**

**KISSES TO EVERYWERE. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí otro capitulo de esta historia, bueno tambien tengo que comentar que hace una hora o algo así hice una historia que se llama Sueños... a ver si os gusta...**

**Bueno sin más que decir empiezo:**

* * *

***Punto de vista de Karai***

Ahora, teníamos que vestirnos para dirigirnos a la fiesta del pueblo, en la cara de Kira veía un rostro de felicidad, que se le había borrado de su cara hacía tiempo, desde que la vi. Nos pusimos la ropa que nos habíamos comprado aquella tarde, aunque fuese una ropa que nunca había llevado puesta, era muy bonita y sencilla, además de cómoda, pero a la que más le gustaba era a mi hermana.

En esta casa teníamos un dormitorio para cada una, y una sala muy grande en la que teníamos planeado convertirlo en un despacho o dojo, para hacer cosas o entrenarnos, nos vestimos, y salimos por la puerta, tocamos en la casa de Eveline, que sabíamos cual era por que antes había entrado allí. Tocamos al timbre. Nos abrieron la puerta, una voz que salía de la escalera, decía que entráramos.

Subimos las escaleras, la casa era igual que la nuestra, pero con las paredes pintadas de otro color.

-Papá, mamá estas son mis nuevas amigas, Kira y Karai.- Nos presentó.-Voy a ir con ellas a la fiesta.

-Me parece muy bien, que tengas nuevas amigas, hija.

-Ya. Voy a recoger esto..- Eveline se había girado y empezó a recoger unos papeles que estaban esparcidos sobre la mesa.

Nosotras nos acercamos a mirar que era, se trataba de un montón de dibujos manga y Kawaii.

-Dibujas muy bien.- Le admiró mi hermana.

-Gracias.

Tenía, también mucho dibujos de ninjas, Nunchakus, Katanas, Sais, bastones bo. Las Palabras Wakai Senchi de diferentes maneras y colores, Tortugas, chicas anime que hacían Taekwondo y ganaban una medalla, surfistas, etc.. Guardó todo en una funda de plástico trasparente.

-¿Esa es la ropa que vas a llevar?- Pregunté.

-Si, mira aquí dice Wakai Senshi, así no me lo tendré que escribir en la mano.

Tenia una camiseta negra con letras tipo graffiti con la palabra anterior, un pantalón a la rodilla, unas bailarinas naranjas, un cinturón y un bolsito que llevaba como bandolera. Pasados unos minutos salimos hacia el centro del pueblo. Las calles estaban llenas de gente más de la que me esperaba, con música electrónica, que a mi me encantaba, tambén habían puestos de comida, tiendas, restaurantes, etc.. abiertos a aquellas horas..

A Eveline se le veía muy feliz, más que antes..

***Punto de vista de Eveline***

Se que aquellas chicas eran especiales, y también mis amigas, en esos momentos estaba sola no tenía ningún amigo ni amiga y al enterarme de que unas chicas como de mi edad se iban a mudar se me iluminó la cara y fui inmediatamente a visitarlas y a presentarme, además necesitaba que alguien me acompañase a la fiesta, no podía ir sola, como otros años.

Entonces, tras una vuelta completa al casco del pueblo la música me incitó a bailar, estaba girando, cuando me resbalé, para mi gran suerte pasaban por allí las guays del instituto. Que nada más verme en el suelo empezaron a señalarme y reírse de mi.

-Oh.. se ha caído.. JA JA JA-

Corrí a un banco, y me senté allí triste, tenía ganas de llorar como un bebé. Kira y Karai fueron a mi encuentro, ellas me preguntaron que me pasaba y yo les conté la verdad.

-Siempre se han reído de mi por que estoy un poco loca, entre comillas, sabes, me gustan michas cosas raras, y me pongo a hablar sola, para desahogarme y para contar cosas que no le quiero decir a nadie. Si me pasa algo malo, ellas lo exageran y como nadie me cree, pues no puedo negarlo, hago todo lo posible, me quejo a los profesores, directores, hablo con mis padres, les ignoro pero ya no puedo más..

La chicas me consolaron.

-No te preocupes, nos tienes a nosotras- Añadió Kira. Yo tras esta respuesta la abracé, ella se sorprendió un instante luego se unió a él.

-Vinimos para pasarlo bien ¿cierto?, pues vamos a intentar divertirnos.-Dijo Karai poniéndose en pie e intentando animar el momento.

Me pareció muy buena idea olvidar lo pasado e intentar pasarlo bien.

Nos pasamos en la fiesta, bailando, pasándolo bien, nunca lo había pasado así desde hacía años, me sentía muy bien junto a ellas unas NeoYojaponesas (Combinación de Neoyorquinas Y Japonesas)

Dieron las doce, el reloj de la iglesia empezó a sonar, mis padres me habían advertido unas 1.205 veces que llegara antes de las doce, así que salí corriendo junto a ellas calle abajo, a mi casa.

Nos despedimos en la puerta de mi casa que se encontraba primero.

-Adiós chicas, recuerden, mañana almuerzo en mi casa.

Se quedaron mirándome. Y entré en casa, me cambié el pijama y me acosté de un salto en la cama, cuando noté lo cómoda que era me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

Al día siguiente las esperaba impaciente en mi casa, pasé toda la mañana con mi tortuga, se llama Spiky, haciendo tareas, o trabajos que tenía que terminar del verano.

Llegó el mediodía y las dos aparecieron en mi casa. Nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor, en la que había preparado unos blancos y relucientes platos. Mis padres habían preparado una deliciosa comida.

***Punto de vista de Kira***

Nunca había probado comida más suculenta que esta, me encantó, este plato, se llamaba paella, una comida de arroz española. De postre un Cóctel de frutas de verano: Sandía, Melón, Piña etc.. con un poco de nata en una hermosa copa en forma de flor. Y un trozo de pella de gofio, una comida compuesta por millo tostado y molido canario, eso era el gofio, luego estaba la pella que se mezclaba con azúcar y otras cosas. Me encantó.

Hablamos como sus padres como si fueran los míos. Pasamos todo el día en su compañía, me caían muy bien, no se si a Karai también. Pero luego pasó el tiempo..


End file.
